wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff the Mechanic (episode)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Jeff the Mechanic. Transcript (The episode starts with the Wiggles logo above these 4 characters in the show. Until, Greg is singing the Song: Get Ready To Wiggle plays in the background, it shows their names appear in the opening sequence.) Greg: (singing offscreen.) Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba! We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your fingers high in the sky We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose We're ready to wiggle, wiggle all ten toes, wiggle all ten toes Whoo! (A pop-up purple star with green outlined transition to Captain Feathersword tickles everyone at each other.) Greg: It's a very special time now, everyone. Right now... (Captain tickled him.) Ooh! What the... What was that?! Jeff: (Captain tickled him.) What was that? Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Murray: (Captain tickled him.) Oh! Something tickled me! Captain Feathersword: (He laughs, while tickled Anthony.) Anthony: (He laughs & blubbers with his finger.) Something tickled me too. Oh! It's Captain Feathersword, the friendly pirate. Let's all say, "Ahoy there,, Captain Feathersword." (with Greg, Jeff & Murray.) Ahoy there,, Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties! Greg: Well, Captain, I'm glad you're here, because it's a very special... (He laughs, while Captain tickles him.) Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo-hoo! Greg: (to Captain.) Captain Feathersword? Captain Feathersword: Oh, yes, Greg? Greg: Did you tickle me just then? Captain Feathersword: Oh, no, Greg. No tickling, no. Greg: (to camera.) Did he tickle me? I thought so. Thank you, everybody. (to Captain.) Captain, please, no more tickling. Captain Feathersword: Okay. No more tickling, Greg. Greg: Thank you very much. (to camera.) Now, it's a very special time right now, everyone... (He laughs, while Captain tickles him.) Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo-hoo! Greg: (to Captain.) Captain Feathersword! Captain Feathersword: Oh, yes, Greg? Greg: Did you tickle me again? Captain Feathersword: Oh, no, Greg! No tickling, no. Greg: (to camera.) Did he tickle me? I thought so. Thank you again, everybody. (to Captain.) Captain, please, no more tickling. Captain Feathersword: No more tickling, Greg? Well, we should do a pirate dance, then. Wiggles: A pirate dance! Captain Feathersword: Hoo! Let's all do a pirate dance together! (Song: Captain Feathersword. A scene where the Wiggles are teaching Captain how to do a pirate dance.) Wiggles: (singing) Captain Feathersword he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance Captain Feathersword: I will show you now. Fold your arms in front of you, argh. Start to hop, it's fun to do, me hearties. Climb the ropes, c'mon, let's try it. Now you're dancing like a pirate. Whoa-ho! Wiggles: (singing) Captain Feathersword he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance Captain Feathersword: I will show you now. Fold your arms in front of you, me hearties. Bounce up and down, it's fun to do, argh. Climb the ropes, c'mon, let's try it, argh. Now you're dancing like a pirate. Oh! Wiggles: (singing) Captain Feathersword he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance Captain Feathersword: Everybody bow. And give yourself a pirate clap, argh (They we're all clapping at the end. Until, flowers transition to Kaz the Cat (segment). A scene where the Wiggles are singing a song about the coolest cat ever.) Wiggles: (singing offscreen.) Who is the coolest cat in the land? Carolyn: (singing offscreen.) I know the coolest cat in the land. Wiggles: (singing offscreen.) Who is the coolest cat in the land? Carolyn: (singing offscreen.) Hey, everybody, it's Kaz the Cat. (Kaz meows.) (It fades to the segment called "Traveling". A scene where Carolyn, Kaz & Benjamin are packing everything to get ready for the trip.) Benjamin: Kaz, tweet-heart. Let the cat out of the bag! Where are you going? Kaz: I'm catching a train to travel to the house of the great artist, "Paulo Percurso". His going to paint my portrait. Carolyn: Kaz, you're case is almost completely full and you're going for three days. Kaz: I know, Carolyn. I've packed the whole kitten caboodle. I want to look like a purrfect glamourpuss. In my portrait? Benjamin: No chance of Kaz ever look in my something the cat dragging. Kaz: I must go! Chow me ow-wow! Carolyn: But, Kaz, the train doesn't leave for three hours. Kaz: I know, Carolyn. But, it's the early cat the catches the seat by the window. (Stars transition to the Wigglehouse (segment). While, Greg is the singing part for Get Ready To Wiggle.) Greg: (singing offscreen.) Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Whoo! (Until, it translates to Greg announces, that they're all having a meeting, while going to the show.) Greg: (He is tapping with a stick to keep quite down.) Okay, come on. Quieten down, everyone. I know you're all excited about the concert tour. Anthony: I can't wait to sing and dance at the show! Dorothy: So much fun! Murray: Come on, Greg! Let's go! (He gets up.) Greg: Not too fast, Murray. There's a few things we need to attend to first. Um, Anthony, have you packed your lunch? Anthony: Sure have, Greg. This should hit the spot. (He picks up a picnic basket with food.) Greg: Jeff, you have everything you need for the trip? (Jeff grabs his pillow & puts it behind his back, while snoring.) Greg: Right. We're set, then. Oh. Murray, did you get the mechanic to have a look at the Big Red Car? Murray: Um, let me check my diary, Greg. (He grabs his diary & checks in. Then, he looks at Greg.) Yes... nearly. Greg: Nearly yes? Murray: Well, I phoned her and she said she could come today. Greg: Well, you know how the Big Red Car's been making some funny noises lately? I'm not too sure we'll going to get very far. Anthony: Well, maybe we can have a look at it before the mechanic gets here. Murray: Yeah! Greg: Alright. Get your things together, and we'll put them in the car. (They we're all get up & go outside, while it translates to the Wiggles are tried to get in the Big Red Car.) Jeff: Wake me up when we get there! Greg: I'll start the engine. Murray, could you have a look, please? (He gets out of the car, while Murray, Anthony are gonna check the engine.) Murray: What are we looking for? Anthony: (offscreen.) Um.. don't know. Murray: (offscreen.) It looks alright me. Greg: Take a closer look. Anthony: (A blue paint squirted all over him.) Whahoo?! What was that?! Greg: That's a problem, I'd say. Some sort of leak. It came from here. (A yellow paint squirted all over him.) Oh! It's sprung another leak! Anthony, can you put your finger on that one, please? Murray: (A red paint squirted all over him, after Anthony putting his finger on the engine.) Oh! Greg: Another leak! (He sighs.) Murray, quick. Put your finger on that one too. (Murray putting his finger on the engine.) There. That seems to have done it. Anthony: (3 primary color paint squirted all over them.) Oh! (They're all disgust in their faces & they sigh.) (More Coming Soon.) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:1998